NCIS LA 3 : Ordinary Sunday
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Juste un dimanche ordinaire dans la vie de l'agent Kensi Blye et le lieutenant Marty Deeks. [OS Indépendante prenant place dans l'arc débuté par "Back to home" et "Undercover".]


En ce dimanche ordinaire, bien que dénué de pluie en mon petit coin de France : une One Shot sans autre but que me faire plaisir ^-^

Elle entre dans l'arc débuté par « Back to Home » et prend suite plusieurs semaines après « Undercover ».

**.**

* * *

**ORDINARY SUNDAY**

* * *

.

Tout avait débuté par une Kensi souhaitant bouger, trop ennuyée par ce week-end pluvieux qui n'en finissait plus. Rare était les jours de pluie s'imposant à la Californie. Mais quand cela arrivait, c'était rarement bon signe. Plutôt les prémices de l'arrivée de tempêtes en provenance de l'océan. Et si les surfeurs appréciaient les vagues hors normes qui en découlaient, ce jour-là, la météo n'était guère clémente pour le simple touriste ou baigneur du dimanche. Aussi Deeks avait-il exprimé son souhait de passer ce dimanche en amoureux calfeutrés sous la couette. Tout au plus était-il prêt à concéder de migrer dans le salon pour y regarder quelques DVD. Sauf qu'à ce jour, il avait encore rarement voix au chapitre dans ce type de décision au sein de leur couple.

C'est ainsi que malgré la pluie – qui certes s'amenuisait au regard de ce qu'ils avaient connu la veille – ils se retrouvaient à marcher tranquillement le long de la promenade de Vénice. Le plus stupéfiant dans cette drôle d'idée à laquelle pas même Monty avait adhéré (son chien ayant clairement refusé de sortir de l'appartement) c'était la présence d'une véritable foule de badauds autour d'eux. Il fallait croire que venir observer les vagues géantes s'écraser sur les pilonnes des pontons était un spectacle suffisamment fascinant pour supporter d'être trempé par la pluie.

Ils avançaient donc comme tout à chacun sur l'un des pontons en bois, presqu'en amoureux pourrait-il dire. Vu qu'à défaut de se tenir la main, leur proximité était extrême en raison du parapluie acheté plus tôt qu'ils partageaient. Quand un cri d'effroi suivi d'appels à l'aide les sortis de leur torpeur bien heureuse.

Au loin une femme se faisait distinctement agresser. A l'évidence, un vol de bijoux au vu du geste d'arraché perpétré par l'attaquant de ce qu'ils pouvaient en voir de leur position. Rien de bien surprenant. Avec la monté en flèche du coût de l'or, ce genre d'agression ne cessait plus d'augmenter.

En un reflexe tenu par l'habitude, ils réagirent aussitôt avec une parfaite synchro. Les yeux de Kensi déjà fixés sur le dos du voleur, la jeune femme sprinta avec aisance derrière lui. Nul doute qu'elle le rattraperait avec facilité en une poignée de minutes.

A l'inverse, l'instinct du policier intima Deeks à prendre quelques secondes pour assister la victime. Quelque chose dans sa panique extrême qui l'accablait ne convenait pas avec la nature somme toute minime de l'agression qu'ils avaient vue. C'est quand il repéra dans ses mains ce qui s'associait clairement à une tétine qu'il comprit. Son sang se glaça immédiatement. Car à l'évidence, il n'y avait aucun enfant près d'eux.

Tournant sur lui en quête d'apercevoir celui dont le prénom était à présent hurlé par la femme en pleine crise de panique, une voix plus grave provenant de la foule lui donna la réponse.

- Il est tombé dans l'eau ! La femme le tenait dans ses bras quand la bousculade la fait basculer.

- Où ? réagit-il aussitôt.

- Ici !

Une autre femme le tira par la manche pour lui montrer le dessous du ponton.

- Il est tombé comme une flèche. On ne le revoit pas remonter.

- Quel âge avait-il ? la questionna-t-il tout en enlevant ses chaussures et sa veste en cuir.

- Il ne paraissait pas avoir plus de deux ou trois ans.

- Ok. Si ma partenaire revient, dites-lui ce qu'il se passe.

Et sans attendre une réponse, il enjamba le belvédère pour plonger.

Il ne manqua pas de passer par son esprit que l'océan était particulièrement agité. Si les vagues atteignaient des hauteurs jugées trop dangereuses pour les surfeurs lambda. Il craignait de découvrir ce qu'elles pouvaient donner sur un corps dénué de toute protection…

Enfin… Pas comme s'il avait le choix. On parlait de la vie d'un gamin là !

Quand son corps frappa la masse d'eau glaciale, Deeks craint aussitôt que le choc n'ait eu par lui seul gain de cause sur l'enfant. Mais il n'était pas encore temps d'abandonner sur lui. Ca avait de la ressource à cet âge-là. Plongeant au plus profond qu'il put, bien qu'empêtrer par un trop plein de vêtement. Il ouvrit grand les yeux à la recherche du petit corps.

Sans succès.

Ressortant de l'eau pour reprendre son souffle, il observa brièvement au dessus de lui pour voir des personnes s'agiter pour attirer son attention sur une position située loin derrière lui. Se tournant, il comprit le message. Une masse rouge était emportée par un nouveau flot de vagues. Sachant à présent vers quoi nager, Deeks banda tous ses muscles pour plonger de nouveau. Dans une situation telle que celle-ci où le déchainement de l'océan était de mise. Mieux valait rester dessous plutôt qu'au dessus.

Apercevant enfin de sa position le corps coulant de l'enfant, Deeks lutta contre les courants pour enfin l'atteindre. Le frôlant à peine, un énième battement de jambes lui permis enfin de l'atteindre. Restait à le sortir de là et prier tous les Dieux qu'il respire encore.

S'extrayant à la surface, le petit corps serré contre lui, Deeks prit dés lors soin de laisser le visage poupon hors de l'eau. Avec ces remous cela n'avait rien d'évident. Mais il finit au prix d'un dernier effort par retrouver pieds. Aussitôt des mains s'emparèrent du petit, l'arrachant presque de ses bras. Une réaction d'inconnus qu'il remercia, conscient qu'il n'était plus en capacité de faire quoique ce soit.

Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'alors combien d'énergie son sauvetage lui avait demandé. Tombant sur les genoux en raison de jambes coupée par l'épuisement, il ne réalisait pas un instant trembler vigoureusement de tout son corps. Ses yeux et son esprit étaient trop concentrés sur les ambulanciers déjà arrivés sur place. Nul doute que depuis son plongeon des passants avaient du les appeler, les dirigeant naturellement sur la plage, seul chemin d'où il pouvait reprendre pieds.

Le souffle court, il observa impuissant les médecins réaliser le massage cardiaque et la respiration artificielle. Déjà la mère du petit se précipitait sur la plage pour les rejoindre, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Toute une agitation entourait la scène quand subitement suite à de trop longues minutes un silence mortel s'imposa. Un silence à peine rompu par le plus mélodieux des sons : La toux fébrile d'un petit ange tiré in extremis d'une mort horrible.

Il suffit de quelques secondes pour qu'à nouveau tous s'agitent autour de la victime et l'emportent sans plus attendre là où ils pourraient s'assurer que tout danger était définitivement écarté.

Soupirant longuement à cette image d'happy-end, Deeks n'eut pas tout de suite conscience que les hommes lui ayant ôté l'enfant des bras tentaient depuis un moment déjà de l'extraire à son tour de l'eau.

Il fallu la voix d'une femme pour percer son nuage d'égarement. La voix de sa partenaire qui une fois encore courrait à perdre haleine. Mais non plus après un fuyard.

Arrivant finalement à son niveau, elle se plia en deux pour reprendre son souffle et lui intimer de s'expliquer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

- Il a sauté pour sauver un bébé, madame.

Ne s'attendant clairement pas - ni l'un ni l'autre - à cette interruption, Kensi perdit en un instant les raisons de sa colère. Colère née de la peur panique qu'elle avait eu quand revenant sur ses pas, le voleur à la tir menotté devant elle, elle n'avait plus vu qu'un amas de personnes accolées à la balustrade, en lieu et place de la victime et de son équipier qu'elle supposait être à ses cotés.

C'était une femme tenant les chaussures et le blouson de Deeks qui l'avait informé qu'un homme typé surfeur venait de sauter dans l'océan déchainé. N'ayant guère attendu plus d'explications, Kensi s'était saisie de ses biens avant de se précipiter au bord du ponton pour voir l'absence totale de traces de son équipier dans l'eau. L'angoisse glaçant ses veines, elle avait à peine prit le temps de remettre son voleur aux policiers approchant enfin la zone, avant de se précipiter sur la plage dans l'espoir d'y retrouver son partenaire.

Le temps qu'elle y parvienne, Kensi croisa un nouveau groupe composé d'ambulanciers extrayant au pas de course un brancard. A la femme en pleurs les accompagnants, elle douta qu'il puisse s'agir de Deeks.

Ses doutes s'effacèrent une bonne fois pour toute quand elle le vit tiré de l'océan par deux hommes en combinaison intégrale. Des surfeurs sans aucun doute. Bien qu'à ses yeux il n'était que des fous au vu du temps qu'il faisait ce jour-là pour oser sortir sur l'eau.

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est donc emplie de colère - seule réponse qu'elle connaissait pour maitriser la peur panique qui l'accablait - qu'elle l'aborda.

Mais à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre la moindre envie d'hurler sur lui s'évanoui pour laisser place à une profonde vague d'inquiétude. Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

- De quoi vous parlez ?

Leur regard ne se quittant plus, l'homme placé à la gauche de Deeks poursuivit.

- Votre ami est un héro. Il a sauté du ponton et combattu les vagues pour retrouver le gamin qu'ils viennent d'emporter. Il l'a sauvé d'une mort certaine.

Retrouvant peu à peu conscience de son environnement Deeks entendit finalement distinctement les paroles de son voisin. Paroles qu'il jugea clairement exagérées.

- Non. J'ai juste…

- Sauvé un enfant de la noyade. Ca va, je ne suis pas sourde.

Ne laissant pas une seconde à Deeks pour minimiser ses actes, comme il en avait la triste habitude. Kensi attrapa la serviette qu'une femme - a priori une amie d'un des surfeurs - leur tendait pour aider à sécher son équipier grelottant littéralement sous le vent implacable qui les glaçait tous à présent.

- Pressons-nous de te sortir de ses fringues imbibées.

- Ca va.

Les repoussant, clairement mal à l'aise de toutes ces personnes empiétant son espace, Deeks sortit pour de bon de l'eau qui lui gelait les pieds. Il hésitait clairement entre fuir les lieux pour rejoindre sa voiture ou s'affaisser sur le sable pour y rester assis quelques instants, malgré la pluie s'abattant toujours sur eux.

Il n'eut pas tant loisir d'y réfléchir plus que cela, qu'une seconde équipe d'ambulanciers les rejoignait. Aussitôt, les surfeurs s'écartèrent pour les laisser agir. Non sans offrir une poignée de main et tape sur le dos du héros du jour, avant de repartir à leurs occupations. Mais tandis qu'une urgentiste tentait de le couvrir d'une couverture de survie, c'est d'une voix assurée que Deeks nia tout besoin d'assistance.

- Laissez-moi.

- Marty… le contra aussitôt Kensi.

Clairement opposée à sa réaction, la jeune femme voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il n'échapperait pas à une visite aux urgences, sans pour autant faire de scène devant tant d'étrangers. Mais c'était parfois mal connaître son partenaire et petit ami.

- J'AI DIS que tout allait bien. Alors, laissez-moi rentrer chez moi.

- Tu trembles comme une feuille. Et Dieu seul sait ce que tu as fait à ton genou en nageant dans ces vagues ! lui rétorqua-t-elle sans laisser l'occasion au médecin de dire un mot.

- Rien qu'une douche bien chaude ne saurait soigner.

Ne pouvant nier l'absence de toute blessure, l'urgentiste le lui accorda volontiers. Aussi s'imposa-t-il enfin à la discussion.

- Vous avez mis vos muscles à rude épreuve en luttant contre les vagues et le courant. Il y a de forte possibilité pour que vous souffriez de violentes crampes dans les heures à venir.

L'homme s'adressant à son second, il lui demanda de lui trouver la boite de Tétrazépam.

- Tenez. C'est une benzodiazépine que l'on prescrit pour son effet relaxant_. Cela a pour but de _décontracter les muscles. Prenez-en deux une fois rentré chez vous, et encore deux avant de vous coucher. Privilégiez un bain chaud pour donner à votre corps le temps de retrouver une température normale. Et buvez chaud sans exagérer sur le thé ou le café.

Toujours insatisfaite par la situation, Kensi profita d'une seconde de silence pour s'imposer.

- Alors, c'est tout ? Vous allez le laisser repartir comme ça ?

- Croyez-moi, madame. Une fin de journée sous la couette avec un corps chaud comme le votre sera bien plus réparateur qu'une poignée d'heures passées dans les urgences encombrées de la ville.

Un clin d'œil complice à destination du jeune sauveteur qui n'avait clairement pas besoin de lui et le médecin lui confia la boite de Tétrazépam avant de l'aider à se diriger vers leur voiture.

Suivant de près, portant toujours chaussures et veste en cuir, Kensi s'avoua vaincu quand elle vit Deeks remercier les urgentistes pour leur déplacement et qu'il s'engouffra à la place passager de sa voiture rouge. Soupirant lourdement, elle ouvrit rapidement le coffre pour y déposer ses biens et y prendre une nouvelle serviette éponge. Petit avantage que ce véhicule soit celui qu'il employait chaque matin pour aller surfer durant la semaine.

Quand elle le rejoint, elle lui jeta sa trouvaille au visage avant de démarrer, direction son appartement à lui. Vu son état, il était plus prudent de rejoindre Monty, s'ils ne devaient plus ressortir de la journée.

Soupirant pour la millième fois, Kensi fut sortit de ses pensées d'une voix douce.

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. De ce qui te rend en colère ?

- Je…

Kensi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- Je ne suis pas en colère après toi, mais après la situation.

- Ok. Qu'est-il arrivé au voleur ? Tu l'as eu ?

- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Que tu l'as plaqué comme tu sais si bien le faire, avant de lui mettre les menottes.

- Bien vu.

- Ca c'est ma fille…

En temps normal, Kensi aurait réagit à cet excès de confiance en soi. Mais à le voir reposer sa tête contre la vitre, elle préféra se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas ponctuer cet échange d'une remarque sarcastique.

Finalement arrivés à bon port en une poignée de minutes supplémentaires, ils retrouvèrent très vite un Monty qui se déplaça à peine à leur entrée.

- Est-ce moi ou il est de plus en plus casanier ?

- Laisse le tranquille. Il souffre d'arthrite quand il pleut. Hein Monty !

Se laissant glisser au sol pour choyer de longues minutes son fidèle compagnon, Deeks se sentit subitement las. Ca n'avait aucun sens d'être aussi épuisé pour être resté qu'une dizaine de minutes sous l'eau.

La chaleur des lieux et la proximité de son chien lui fit cligner des yeux. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa partenaire qui tira aussi subitement que douloureusement sur l'un de ses bras pour le pousser à se relever.

- Le bain est presque prêt.

Ok. Il avait du plus que cligner des yeux pour avoir manquer autant de minutes.

Se laissant guider jusque dans la salle de bain, Deeks profita finalement de la chaleur de l'eau pour calmer une bonne fois pour toute les spasmes qui imprégnaient ses muscles.

Deux gélules de la molécule prescrite et il finissait la journée sous sa couette comme espéré à son réveil des heures plus tôt.

Souriant d'aise, le lieutenant de police fut d'autant plus satisfait quand sa compagne le rejoignit, la télécommande de la télé à la main. Elle zappait sur les chaines du câble à la recherche de ces émissions de téléréalité qu'elle affectionnait tant Tandis qu'il reposait confortablement sa tête lourde sur l'estomac ferme de sa belle. Quand elle stoppa sur un reportage diffusé en direct.

« …En début d'après-midi, la communauté de Vénice a du faire face à une agression qui aurait pu se terminer par la perte douloureuse d'un petit garçon. Fin tragique d'un vol crapuleux contrecarré par l'action héroïque d'un homme n'ayant pas hésité une seconde à plonger dans l'océan déchainé pour sauver l'enfant. A ce jour nous ignorons tout de l'identité de ce héro moderne. Aussi nous nous joignons à la famille pour passer ce message au sauveteur inconnu : Merci ! Pour votre courage et la détermination dont vous avez fait preuve pour sauver celui que tous nomment à ce jour le petit ange de Vénice… »

- Je suis désolée. chuchota Kensi sous couvert du son de la télévision.

- De quoi ? lui répondit Deeks, comme elle un peu plus tôt.

- Si on avait suivi ton souhait, nous ne serions jamais sortit ce matin. Et tu n'aurais pas du risquer ta vie dans cette tempête.

- Et tu t'en excuses ?

- Ben… oui.

- Alors excuses refusées.

- Que… Quoi ?

Kensi allait se relever, clairement choquée de sa réponse. Quand Deeks se décala suffisamment pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Si nous n'étions pas sortis. Un jeune enfant, encore un bébé, serait mort. Un voleur et meurtrier serait libre. Et une famille déchirée de leur perte débuterait un long processus d'autodestruction. Alors s'il te plait. Ne t'excuse pas d'avoir voulu marcher un peu, sous prétexte que cela m'a conduit à plonger dans un océan où je serais allé surfer ce matin… Si seulement le kiné ne me l'avait pas clairement interdit hier, jugeant que mon genou n'était pas encore assez remis pour ce type de vague. bougonna-t-il dans sa barbe pour terminer

- Rien que ça ? lui répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- A peu de chose prêt.

L'incompréhension mutuelle n'étant plus permise, Deeks se réinstalla confortablement à moitié sur sa partenaire tout en apercevant Monty entrer dans leur chambre.

Une petite tape sur le lit, et son compagnon à 4 pattes les rejoint, pour se blottir aux creux de ses jambes. Le museau reposant sur ses chevilles, l'animal s'endormit tout aussitôt.

C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent tous trois la journée. Repos et mauvaise télé. Rien qui ne fasse plus plaisir au lieutenant Marty Deeks et à l'agent spécial Kensi Blye pour passer ce jour pluvieux. En définitif, rien qu'un dimanche ordinaire.

.

FIN

.

mimi yuy


End file.
